Trick or Treat!
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: FF8 goes Trick or Treating? What could possibly go wrong?


Trick or Treat!

Selphie: Ooooooooh, Trick or Treat, boogie oogie woogie! Yeah Yeah Yeaaaaaaaaaah! 

Zell: She's been doing that for a week...

Irvine: Is it me, or does Marco ALWAYS use a ton of periods in ALL of his fics?

Marco: SHADDUP!

'Twas October the 21. Ten days before Halloween. Everyone was getting ready for it. Even Squall!

Squall: Its the only time of the year where Rinoa isn't attached to me by the hip.

Rinoa: Tee Hee, whats the matter with that, Squally poo?

Squall: Er...Nothing. Shouldn't uh...you go buy a costume? I hear "Sluts R Us" is having a sale!

Rinoa: Tee Hee, I don't go there, silly head!

Squall: JUST GO AWAY! 

Rinoa: You shouldn't go and mess with a sorceress. 

Squall: Im sick of you. Im also not afraid of you. 

Rinoa: OH YEAH?

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Squall had an afro the size of good ol' Minnesota.

Squall: OK IM SORRY!

Rinoa: Tee hee, I knew you'd be! Now Im going shopping, so don't stay up late worrying about me!

Squall: Believe me, I won't. 

So Rinoa left in a big huff.

Squall: Woo Hoo! She's gone! You can come out of the closet now, Quistis darling.

Quistis: Phew...I thought she'd never leave. Now, where were we?

Meanwhile, the rest of the FF8 gang was going shopping.

Selphie: WOO HOO! We're here! EEEEEEEE! THEY HAVE A PASTEL SECTION! ISN'T THAT GREAT ZELL? ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?

Zell: Yes...Its great...

So we all know where Selphie ran off to...

Irvine: Im going to go as my favorite Final Fantasy character!

Zell: That would be...Edgar, right?

Irvine: Nope. Sephiroth! Dang, that guy gets all the ladies!

Zell: Ooooooook...

Meanwhile, Rinoa, after unsuccessfully trying to seduce the 60 year old janitor.....

Rinoa: Hey! he still has a few teeth left!

.............decided to try to remember what she had come to Dairy Queen for.

Rinoa: Um, excuse me, why am I at Dairy Queen?

The Jennifer Aniston plushie said nothing in response.

Zell: Geez, all these costumes are too expensive, Im going to make my own.

Selphie: Tee Hee, Im going to be the purpleteletubbiepinkbunnytippergorehappyhappyflower Girl!

Zell: Erm...Ok...

Rinoa: Hmmmm...Cher, or Madonna...I know! I'll do both and be...Cherdonna! 

So they all leave, and drive home, running over several small animals much to the dismay of Selphie.

Irvine: I like that good ol' country roadkill!

Selphie: MR. BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! 

So they arrived, and eagerly waited. Then, Halloween came! 

Rinoa woke up first and ran downstairs from her Deling flat. She ran to the chimney, and then burst into tears, and called her Dad up.

Caraway: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....Mmmmmmmmm, oh Ward...Ward...ZZZZZZZZZZ...

Rinoa(sexily): Mmmmmmmm, PICK UP THE PHOOOOOOOOOONE! 

Marco: I love those late night phone commercials...

Sailor Neptune: CHIKAN! 

Marco: Michiru, baby, thats how we met, remember? 

Sailor Neptune: True...

Caraway: Ugh...Its 1:58 in the morning...what do you want, Rinoa?

Rinoa: YOU DIDN'T BUY ME ANY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!

Caraway: Rinoa, its Halloween.

Rinoa: I knew it was either that or Yom Kippur! Thanks! 

She hung up.

Caraway: Ugh...Why me God, why?

And In Irvine's Galbadian pad...

Irvine: Yawn, another day to go and woo girls! 

Irvine's talking sock: Irvine, you haven't had a date in six years. Get over it.

Irvine: WAAAAAAAAH! SHUT UP MR. SOCKY! 

And in Balamb...

Zell: Yup! My new costume is complete! Woo Hoo! 

Ma Dincht: YOU PUT HOLES IN MY GOOD BEDSHEETS!

Zell: Relax, ma. Their not even your bedsheets!

Meanwhile in a shack in Timber...

Seifer: Hey, where'd my bedsheets go? You know...The ones that I took from Cid so long ago. Raijin...

Raijin: I didn't take them ya know?

And lastly, in Trabia...

Selphie: EEEEEEEE! IM SO CUTE! EEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bunnies: Yes, Queen Selphie, you are the cutest. 

So Selphie and her legion of bunnies and pink pokemon went and sang happy songs, since Selphie ran a bunny and pink pokemon preschool in her spare time. 

And so it went on. They went and decided how to spend the day, and at lunch ate nutritious tuna snacks. Then...they decided to go Trick or Treating!

Irvine: Er...Its only 2:30...

Rinoa: Who cares? Some kid isn't going to cheat me outta my candy!

Squall: Er...Yes! Go, Go early Rinoa!

Quistis: Yes! All of you, shoo, shoo! Go and get your candy!

So all of them got dressed and then they went and decided to stop at the local farm run by a crazy Irish man named Patti O' Furniture. Now, it WAS 2:30...But it was 2:30 in the morning. 

Selphie: 'Kay...All set! 

So they all knocked on the door. Of course, no one came. So they knocked for a nice long time. Eventually, twenty minutes later, a man came out.

Patti: Whut is all this about?

Zell: Uh...TRICK OR TREAT!

Patti: It be 2:50 in the morning ye crazed bloke!

Selphie: But...Isn't it worth it? Just to see my nice, ultra super cute costume?

But when Patti donned his pitchfork and chased them off, they decided to go back to bed, until it was a more reasonable hour. So they passed the time off by performing a musical, from the popular "Nancy Jew" series. They chose book 43, "The case of the missing yarmulke". 

Finally, seven o'clock came. 

Rinoa: Yay! Its here!

Squall: Yes. It is. Shoo, go on now!

Quistis: Have fun and stay out late! Try to hit every house in the city!

Irvine: Is it me, or are they ALWAYS trying to get rid of us?

Zell: I dunno...

Zell had just walked in, in his costume.

Zell: Its a bit stiff, due to an ironing accident...

Reina: SEE! SEE! SEE! MARCO IS OVERUSING THE PERIOD! 

Faris: ARGH MATEY!

Marco: Darn...I don't want to be exposed on Dateline again...

Sailor Venus: Well, you promised that I would get to pose as your wife next time you were there...

Kimberly(From Suikoden): OH YEAH? He said I could be in it! 

Sailor Venus: You...You...Hoe!

Kimberly: You um...ANNOYING SAILOR SENSHI! 

Sailor Venus: Um...Mean hoe?

Kimberly: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? 

Marco: Sigh...Just ONE day without a catfight among the girls...ONE day...is that too much to ask for?

Sailor Saturn: Yup

Marco: ARGH! 

So Marco ran off angrily. 

Quistis: Erm...Ooooook...That was pointless.

Raijin: DANG MAN! Zell's part of the KKK! 

Zell: What?

Barret: I PITY THE FOO'! Lets lynch 'em! 

Zell: AIEEEEEEEEEE! 

So Zell was chased like a madman. 

Rinoa: 'Kay. Im Cherdonna! Woo Hoo! Look at my hair!

Irvine: HAH! My Sephiroth wig rocks! 

Selphie: Im cuuuuuuuuuute! 

Squall: Welp, Bye you all! 

Squall kicked them all out, and Quistis came down the stairs in leopard skin lingerie. 

Quistis: Mmmmmmm...trick or treat, Squall? 

So it went on...

Rinoa: MYYYYYYYYYYY TURN! 

Rinoa rang the doorbell.

Marco answered. 

Rinoa: Trick or treat! 

Marco: Why...Its Rinoa! You get the special candy!

Aeris: Is that the candy that you asked me to put rat poi...

Marco quickly clasped a hand over Aeris' mouth.

Marco: Heheheheh...Er...Ever since she was run through with a sword she's been acting odd. 

Rinoa: 'Kay. 

So they went to the next house. 

Meanwhile...

Zell: Phew...I've escaped them...

But Zell had run straight into Africa. 

Zell: Phew. I should be safe here. 

Thats what Zell thought until he saw a tribe of hostile Africans marching his way. 

Zell: AIEEEEEEEEE! 

So Zell ran back to Deling, and to the other guys. 

Selphie: Hi Zellykins! 

Zell: Puff, Puff, Wheeze...Wheeze...

Irvine: Dude, your costume is all torn and bloody. 

Zell: Don't ask. Lets just get some can-day!!!!

So they knocked at the next house.

A guy dressed up as Cloud came out.

Guy: Wow...A Sephiroth. 

Irvine: Yup. May I have some candy?

Guy: Wow...Sure. HEY GUYS, ITS A SEPHIROTH! 

A flock of guys dressed up as Cloud came running to, and saw Irvine.

Irvine: Cool! A Cloud convention! Anyways, nice talking to you all, bye!

Guys: No...We're not done with you yet...

Irvine: AIEEEEEEEEE! 

Guys: COME BACK YOU SEXY HUNK O' BISHOUNAN! 

So Irvine was chased like mad. 

Then...

Kiros: AIEEEEEEEE! A MEMBER OF THE KKK! I BET HE'LL VOTE FOR NADER INSTEAD OF GORE! COME HERE YOU EVIL ONE! 

Zell: ACK! 

So Zell was chased by a man with sharp pointy knives. 

Selphie: Welp, Rinoa, that leaves us.

Rinoa: Yup.

Legion of Yuri fans: MAKE IT A RINOELPHIE!

Marco: HELL NO!

Selphie: AIEEEEEEEE! A PUPPY! 

So Selphie ran home to take the puppy with her.

Rinoa: Welp, that just leaves me, on this wonderful Halloween night!

Meanwhile...

Selphie: Wowee! A puppy! He's adorable! He needs a bubble bath! 

So Selphie went and applied water and bubble bath to him, thus turning him into...Rosie O' Donnel! 

Selphie: OUCH! STOP HURLING KOOSH BALLS AT ME! 

So Selphie began running like mad as well...

And Finally...

Rinoa: Lets see, I've hit ever house on the block! Time to go home!

Suddenly...

Carrie, Jason, and Freddie Kreuger appeared! 

Michael Meyers: Don't forget about me!

So the four all went and decided to sneak up on Rinoa.

Rinoa: AIEEEEEEEEE! Well, I could either run to the High School prom, an old haunted forest, a scary disco fever house, or a pet cemetery...IM SCARED!

So Rinoa ran frantically home, to discover Squall in the arms of another woman...

Rinoa: SQUALL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 

Squall: Uh...Uh...

Quistis: Men. Neeeeeeeever know what to do. Yawn...SLEEP! 

Rinoa was knocked out cold. 

Quistis: WOO HOO! 

So Squall and Quistis took Rinoa to the candy factory, hurled Rinoa in the chocolate bin, and Rinoa is now somewhere in the bits of Three Musketeers Bars everywhere.

The End


End file.
